Kokoro no Kisseki
by Trust You Forever
Summary: YYHIY x-over... Kikyo has kiddnapped Kagome and Inuyasha gets mad. What could be worse? Kiddnappings are happening everywhere, past, present, and Spirit World! [InuKag, MirSan, KeiYus, SeshKik] Chapter 9
1. Scroll One: The New Kids

Disclaimer: Not this thing again! Grr!! I don't own anime, I just pretend I do *evil smirk*  
  
A/N- Hello readers! This fic is co-written by Me, April, and my bestest friend: Muffy. Hope you enjoy reading! Heh heh heh... ^-^  
  
~Kisseki no Kokoro~ Scroll one: The New Kids  
  
"Ah! Kagome!" Yuki yelled running up to her friend.  
  
"Ohayo Yuki. How are things?"  
  
"Did you hear about the new kids transfering from Sarayashiki Jr. High?" Sukuri asked.  
  
"No. When are they coming?"  
  
"Today!" Yuki squealed.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome looked over.  
  
'Oh look it's Hojo.' Kagome thought.  
  
"This is one of the new kids, his name is Yusuke." Hojo said.  
  
"Feh." Yusuke said.  
  
Kagome giggled, it reminded her extremely of Inuyasha. 'Speaking of Inuyasha! Oh, shit! I promised I'd go back today!' Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Umm, Kagome is everything okay?" Hojo asked.  
  
'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Where the only words running through Kagome's head.  
  
"Kagome, you've turned pale all of a sudden." Yuki said with concern.  
  
"Umm, I don't feel so well, I think I'm gonna go home." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"But school hasn't started y--"  
  
"Get my homework for me will ya?" Kagome said dashing towards the shrine. Yusuke was suddenly at the corner.  
  
"That story of yours is a lie, wasn't it?"  
  
"Umm, gotta go!" Kagome said passing him quickly.  
  
'She thinks she's getting away that fast, eh? Not on my watch!' Yusuke said deciding to follow her. He watched her exchange backpacks and head out of the house and into, the well house? 'Now this is strange..' Yusuke thought. He shrugged it of and followed her. "Wha-!! She's gone!!" He said outloud. He started looking around for her. 'Maybe she jumped in the well..' He thought. He decided to jump in after her. 'What the hell is this!?' he thought as he passed through the time warp. Immediatley after, he heard arguing.  
  
"You're late! Again!"  
  
"Can I help it if I forgot!!?"  
  
"Feh.."  
  
"Sit!!!"  
  
"Wh- **CRASH** Oof!" Inuyasha was once again face first in the ground. Yusuke jumped out of the well.  
  
"Who the hell are you!!?" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"The number one punk at Sarayashiki Jr. High."  
  
"Yusuke? What are you doing here!? How did you get here!!?" Kagome asked suprised.  
  
"I should ask the same." He said.  
  
"I- uh- I..."  
  
"Kagome? Is this that Hobo boy you were talking about?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No.. Umm.. guys, this is Yusuke, the new kid in my class."  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!" **THWACK** "HOUSHI-SAMA! IF YOU PUT ON MORE HAND ON ME I SWEAR I'LL HURT YOU SO BAD THAT YOU'LL FEEL IT IN YOUR SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I was mearly watching out for your well being.."  
  
"Yeah, the well being of my ass." She said, putting the Hiraikotsu back in it's place.  
  
"Whoa! That thing is huge!" Yusuke said staring at the boomerang.  
  
"Hmm? Oh this?" Sango pointed at hiraikotsu. "It was my grandfather's." She said. *crash* "Houshi-sama.."  
  
"I swear, I was only trying to brush the dirt off your back!"  
  
"Nice try."  
  
"Feh.. C'mon wench we have some shards to find." Inuyasha said from the Goshinboku.  
  
"My name isn't wench!"  
  
"Fine, bitch! Now let's go!"  
  
"Osuwari!" **CRASH**  
  
"What the hell-" Yusuke said to himself.  
  
"F*cking bitch! We're going now!"  
  
"Make me!" Kagome said stubbornly.  
  
"Why you-!" He said grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Sit boy." He instantly let go of her wrist and fell to the ground. She walked off to the village with Shippo close behind her.  
  
"Damn girl." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Are you some kind of demon?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha, it's not like everyone else doesn't know your a hanyou."  
  
"Feh, stupid bouzu."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo came running from the village and juming onto Inuyasha's head.  
  
"What is it now, brat?!"  
  
"Kikyo was in the village, and Kagome, well.."  
  
"What happened to Kagome!?" Inuyasha said, picking up the kitsune by the tail, you could barely hear the hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Kikyo.. Kikyo kiddnapped Kagome." Shippo said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of that chapter... I swear the other chapters I write will be longer, I dunno how long the chapters, that Muffy writes, will be. Well as always R&R!  
  
~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and TrustYouForever) 


	2. Scroll Two: Kidnapped?

Disclamer: We do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~Kokoro no Kisseki~  
  
Scroll two: Kidnapped?!  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts raced through his head. Kikyo the one he loved for so long, now had taken Kagome, his partner, no, more than that, his friend. Angrily he growled and balled his clawed hands into fists.  
  
"Come on Shippo, Miroku, Sango." Was all he said before starting the long journey along the path. The others nodded, and spoke quietly among themselves as they walked beside Inuyasha.  
  
Yusuke just stood there, taking in all that was happening. "Wow, you're not leaving me here! I don't know where the hell I'm at and there you all go. I don't even know who this Kikyo person is."  
  
Inuyasha turned around giving him a warning look. "Well I don't know how you got here! It's not my fault, do as you please. Get killed while you're at it."  
  
Yusuke wasn't going to let some half-breed tell him what to do. Instead of taking his advice he lunged forcefully at his opponent throwing a punch at his face. Inuyasha easily moved his head slightly as a breeze of wind blew passed him.  
  
"Oh great. They just met and they're already fighting." Shippo rolled his eyes.  
  
Miroku spoke up.  
  
"Is fighting worth more that saving Lady Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha froze, and seemed to dust off his kimono. He nodded, and then looked at the new member. "If you don't know what to do, if you'd like you can come with us, or stay here and die by demons."  
  
Yusuke didn't know what to do. Should he stay and do what his job was? Kill demons? Or should he hang around strangers trying to find a kidnapper and Kagome?  
  
"Gah, I'll come with. But don't think I'll be saving your hides if you get attacked by demons." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his head and walked smugly ahead of the others.  
  
"Believe me! We won't need it!" Inuyasha growled. He didn't like this Yusuke so far, didn't seem as if they would ever get along.  
  
***  
  
After a while of walking, they sky had darkened into a deep blue, and they had just arrived at the scene of the kidnapping. Inuyasha suddenly broke out into a run, and skidded to a stop in front of a hut looking house. He grabbed the door and pulled it open, breathing heavily.  
  
Yusuke and the others finally showed up a minute later. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo clung closely together, wanting to tell Kaede the news, while Yusuke broke out in laughter. "Another old hag! Bwahaha!"  
  
"I have never seen Ye before." She said calmly.  
  
"I know that." He finally managed to say in between giggles. "I don't even know how I got here. I followed Kagome and here I am.back in the age of the dinosaurs." He threw a laugh out again.  
  
"Speaking of Kagome where is she?" Kaede asked sternly.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the floor. "Kikyo.kidnapped her." Kaede rose to her feet and gasped. "Why as my sister done such a thing? It doesn't seem like her." Inuyasha still didn't know what to say. His mouth wouldn't do what he asked it. He guessed he was still in shock of what happened.  
  
Yusuke paid close attention to the conversation. 'This sister, of the hag must be Kikyo. Kikyo must know Inuyasha and the others.' He thought to himself.  
  
"What would a dead person want with Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kaede shook her head in a not knowing way. Yusuke shot up.  
  
"I don't know where I am, whats going on, but you said this person was dead?" Miroku nodded. Yusuke continued. "I know the judge of the dead. I was dead once." Everyone took their eyes to Yusuke. Getting the attention he told them of what happened.  
  
"Well Yusuke if you could find this Koenma we might have a lead of finding Kikyo's intentions and whereabouts. Could you do that?" Yusuke thought for a little bit and then spoke. "Sure, I don't know why the baby wouldn't help. Would you like me to leave now?" Inuyasha glared at the wall. "Feh, I'll go also if you want. I ne.need Kagome back." He stuttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of this chappie! Stay tuned and R&R! Next chapter's Aprils turn! ^^  
  
~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and TrustYouForever) 


	3. Scroll Three: The Joining

Disclaimer: Why meeeeeeeee????? *pout* idontowninuyashaoryuyuhakusho.... Bah.  
  
A/N: I'm baack!!!! With more trouble! So how do you like it so far, I can't tell if you don't review! Only kidding, I'm not forcing you to review... or am I? Dun Dun DUN!!!!!! Actually all the reviews are turning out nicely. Thank you!!!!! I just found out one of my friends (Wardell) name in the Phillipines (where are mom's are from) is Ding. of all names for crying out loud! well I'll shut up and get to the "juicy stuff." o.o;;  
  
~Kokoro No Kisseki  
  
Scroll Three: The Joining~  
  
Inuyasha looked bored, he was tired of discussing Kagome's kiddnapping. 'Feh, it's her fault for getting mad at me in the first place.' He thought.  
  
"...Inuyasha? So whadd'ya think?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"In other words yes?"  
  
"Just leave me alone stupid bozu!" Inuyasha said irritably and stomped out of the hut.  
  
"What's his problem!?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Sango looked up from polishing Hiraikotsu. "Get used to it kid," She said, "That's Inuyasha, happy."  
  
Yusuke sighed, "So tell me agian, what's the deal with Kikyo?"  
  
Miroku found himself explaining the story for the third time that hour. As he finished Inuyasha walked in.  
  
"Ningen, get your friends, we leave tomorrow."  
  
Yusuke nodded as they led him towards the well.  
  
"Jump." Inuyasha instructed him.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me, jump ningen, or I'll be forced to throw you down myself."  
  
"I'm jumping, I'm jumping!" Yusuke said glancing back at them. Inuyasha grew impatient and pushed Yusuke down anyway.  
  
A few hours later, close to sunset, Yusuke appeared again with five other people following him. Miroku and Sango helped them up one-by-one, as Inuyasha narrowed his eyebrows at them. He was definately depressed.  
  
The first one out of the well took a good look at Inuyasha. "Hmph, a hanyou. I was expecting more than that."  
  
"You want me to beat your ass into the ground!!!?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try half-breed. I am Hiei, a true youkai, not tainted with mortal blood."  
  
"Hiei stop. We cannot have fighting while another's life is in danger."  
  
"Whatever fox."  
  
"Pardon my friend, I am Kurama."  
  
"Feh, whatever, let's go."  
  
"Don't worry about Inuyasha, he's just rude. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Miroku, I am a monk."  
  
Kurama bowed and Miroku introduced Sango and Shippo. The others that followed out of the well were Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan. And for some ODD reason, Miroku kept still, or at least they thought...  
  
*THWACK!* "Houshi-sama!! What's your excuse this time!!!!!!!!????"  
  
"There was a-a-a bug... and I uh..." Miroku studdered. A series of large thwackings and unhealthy bone crunches followed this excuse. Kuwabara's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't even think about it, she'll pummble you into the ground!" Shippo said in his cute wittle way.  
  
Inuyasha led the group to the village were they talked over a quick supper and headed towards the Eastern lands of the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Three days of walking past. Not a single clue nor Shikon shard insight. Inuyasha was growing impatient.  
  
"Miroku! We have traveled three days East because of you and we've found nothing!! If that's the case tommorrow, then you are dead." Inuyasha said as he carried Miroku off the ground by his collar.  
  
"Fiesty aren't we Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha whirled around to see none other than Kikyo. "Kikyo! What have you done to Kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled with rage in his voice.  
  
"All this over my goddammed reincarnation? What about me, Inuyasha? When did we go wrong?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!!? There was never an 'us' because you were to wrapped up in duties of being a MIKO!!!!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk... Inuyasha, I was going to spare her, but now I'm afraid I'll have to turn her over to Naraku." Kikyo said reflecting the image of a helpless Kagome in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stopped!!! How could I do such a thing!!!? Well, why do you think they call me Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess? That "Evil" part don't come from thin air you know. Well as always, R+R! And to the reviews we recieved for chapters 1+2, Thanx to: Dancing4life, Crazy Gurl, Jessica, Chibi Playing With Fire, Skitzo-phrenick, Hieis2dreamer, Rin the Kitsune, Alaska_anime_freek, Tsuki, Anichan, and everyone else and furture reviewers! Hehe...Thanx again!  
  
~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and TrustYouForever) *is exshausted, can't write anymore* 


	4. Scroll Four: Empty Inside

Disclaimer: I/we do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.  
  
~Kisseki no Kokoro~  
  
Scroll Four: Empty Inside  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled, "Give me back Kagome!" He was on the edge of his feet, ready to spring any moment if needed to. The reflection of Kagome was to much for him.  
  
Kikyo looked at him and smiled. "I never knew this girl was so important to you, I have to hand her over to Naraku though. Too bad." Inuyasha had enough, he loaded his energy and lunged at the priestess, having one hand on the hilt of the Tetsusiaga, and with one powerful swing a flash of light was sent to Kikyo.  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama stood there in awe. "That sword has so much power, and yet it's wielded by a half-breed!" Hiei exclaimed. Yusuke nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where has she gone?" Miroku yelled back up at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha landed softly and looked determined to find Kagome. "She disappeared. Somehow."  
  
"Listen mutt." Hiei spoke, "If this mortal is so important to you then why not stand there looking so dumb, and get her." Kurama followed, "Yes, we couldn't let her die while you're here worrying."  
  
Inuyasha turned around. "You're right red head. But as for you shortie, I'm no mutt! I'll become a full fledged demon one day, you should watch your back!"  
  
Yusuke snorted at his words. "I don't know how you'll do that.but whatever."  
  
"You stole my nickname for him! I think I like this character." Kuwabara laughed.  
  
Inuyasha stubbornly walked in some direction, with Miroku trailing not to far behind. "Where are you going?" Yusuke called after him. "I'm doing something about it! What does it look like I'm doing?!" He snapped back. Hiei moved on his own, while Yusuke motioned for the rest to follow.  
  
"Listen Urameshii! I'm not going through anything dangerous!" Kuwabara was mostly walking around with his head swiveling to each direction. "I'm getting weird signals everywhere."  
  
"Shush up you big scardy cat."  
  
"Don't make fun of cats!" He scoffed back at his friend.  
  
Kurama spoke up after minutes of walking. "Where are we heading anyway?" It took a while for Inuyasha's reply but he did give one. "Naraku's fortress." "I see." Kurama said.  
  
"Is this demon powerful?" Hiei kicked the ground mercilessly. Miroku nodded. "Yes he is. Very." "What about this Kikyo women?"  
  
"She's dead." Kuwabara said. "I could sense that also." Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention. He didn't care what happened at the moment, as long as Kagome was safe. He would be the one to get her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Does this seem short? I'm sorry, I've been busy ^^! But please review, me and April enjoy reading them and keep them coming! ~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and TrustYouForever) 


	5. Scroll Five: The Neverending game of Tag

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho... But guess what, you don't either!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
April's note: Since Mufufu's last chapter was short, I, April, the great Goddess of the Evil Pixi Stick Sporks, will give you a super duper long chapter! ...at least I think I will... ^^;;  
  
~Kisseki no Kokoro~  
  
Scroll Five: The Neverending Game of Tag~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha eyed the ground. He paid no attention to the fight between Yusuke and Kuwabara about cats. It didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered to him right now was Kagome. What could Naraku want with Kagome? He asked himself over and over. He spotted a beetle, and at the moment, that beetle looked particulary like the person he wanted to squash... Kikyo. Kikyo, the woman who had once been his only friend in this cruel world we all share. Kikyo, a miko who could have killed him at any given moment, and refused. But now it was his turn for to kill her, and he would not refuse. He would get her for stealing Kagome from him. He squashed the beetle.  
  
"So what now, dog face?" A voice from the darkened bush said.  
  
"Shut up, wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha said throwing a rock in his direction.  
  
"You missed, dog face." Kouga said, appearing in front of Inuyasha. "Where's my woman? I have come to take her back to where she belongs."  
  
"She's gone." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kouga's eyes went from normal to bigger than watermelons in seconds... "NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???" He was now on his knees staring at his hands. "WHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!?"  
  
Hiei looked at the youkai before them. Then he looked to Inuyasha. "Shut up, you are a disgrace to the race of the youkai." He said coldly to Kouga.  
  
Kouga got up and turned around slowly. "Are you challenging me?" He asked. "First, lets see if you can even catch up with me." Kouga said smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, not far away. A shaded figure loomed in the darkness.  
  
"Interesting... My brother's woman has been kiddnapped." Sesshomaru said to himself.  
  
"Mi'lord, what actions are you going to take?"  
  
'I must go see for myself.' He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga landed on his knees, and was very angry. Hiei was on the opposite side of the clearing, standing up with only tiny beads of sweat for proof of the short battle that had just taken place.  
  
Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up, "Sesshomaru..." He said to himself from the tree he was in, jumping down with his hand on the tetsusaiga, ready to attack. "SESSHOMARU!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru walked out of the woods, followed by Rin and Jaken, "Impaitient to see me, brother?"  
  
"What do you want!?" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"I have just heard the recent conversation between your little group." Sesshomaru said. "I overheard that your woman was kiddnapped.  
  
Kouga jumped in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Look, she's my woman, dog turd!" He yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru took this as a threat and used his dokkasou (poison claw) burning Kouga's left arm and chest. Sango stood up. "Look, are we going after Kagome, or are we staying here?" She asked, with glaring eyes.  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a moment. He glared at his brother, then looked back at Sango. With out warning he turned around. "Feh, let's go." The group followed his lead, and Kouga followed. Sesshomaru took his own path in the other direction.  
  
They were walking east again. Only an hour past before they came to a totally massacred village. Inuyasha groaned, he inwardly pleaded, 'No more holes no more holes!'  
  
Keiko ran up to the nearest body, she gasped, causing Yusuke to run over to her. "His insides have all melted!!" She said staring at the lifeless corpse. Kurama looked around.  
  
"There are only male corpses, no females." Kurama said.  
  
"The doings of Naraku I suspect." Miroku looked at Inuyasha, somehow Inuyasha knew what was on his mind. "Sorry, bouzu, find someone else to dig graves for you."  
  
Botan and Sango started looking through the village looking for at least one live human, or a trace of the culprit. Then a sudden blow of the wind brought everyone's eyes towards the sky. Kikyo's Shinidamachuu flew throught the air. Some where carrying souls, some were not. And they soon found out why.  
  
Keiko screamed as they lifted her in the air. "YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KEIKO!!!!" Yusuke said trying to chase after her. He started gathering spirit energy to preform the shot gun attack, when Kurama stopped him.  
  
"You could hit her." He said. Yusuke sighed in defeat and watched her be carried off.  
  
"I'm going to the spirit world to check things out, be back in a flash." Botan said flying up on her paddle (thing) and dissappearing into the sky.  
  
"It's interesting, why would Naraku want Kikyo to bring him Kagome? Is she doing the same for Keiko and the other females of the village?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm going to find out!" Yusuke said, with his fist closed tightly.  
  
"We best start moving then, I sense a storm coming in a maximum of four days." Kurama said. Inuyasha and Hiei nodded. Shippo stared at the group from his perch on Kirara's back. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Shippo, are you acting retarded on purpose or is this who you really are?" Inuyasha asked with a glare.  
  
"Sango!! Inuyasha's being mean!!"  
  
"Sure sure, go on, cry to Sango to protect you since Kagome isn't here!!"  
  
Sango just looked on. Then a certain feeling upon a certain part of her body caused her to bring hiraikotsu down on a certain monk. "HOUSHI-SAMA!!! THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOU SILLY GAMES!!!!!" Sango yelled at the poor Miroku now on the ground, twitching.  
  
"Feh, stupid bouzu." Inuyasha huffed.  
  
The sun was setting, and they decided to rest in the village mansion, who's owners had also been part of the tragic massacre. Miroku and Kuwabara brought in some firewood, as Sango lit the candles. Inuyasha was outside, sitting on the large deck fence, looking out into the sky.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha," Miroku said to Shippo, "Why don't you go cheer him up? *wink wink*"  
  
"What?" Shippo asked.  
  
"You know, turn into... *whispers*"  
  
"Oh! Got'cha!" Shippo said putting the leaf on his head. *pop!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around. His eyes widened. "Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you come inside?" *tail wiggles*  
  
*Bash!* @.@ "How'd you know?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Your plan failed Miroku!!" Shippo yelled.  
  
Miroku slapped his forehead. "Your not supposed to say that!" He hissed through his teeth. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him.  
  
"Plan?"  
  
"Eh heh heh...?" Miroku laughed uneasiliy.  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha said, and the chase was on.  
  
Sango shook her head. "Oh dear..."  
  
"They always do this?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Unfortunatley... And Houshi-sama doesn't help the situation any." Sango sighed.  
  
"And they always drag me into situations like this." Shippo said dramaticly. "I wish Kagome were here to sort things out."  
  
"Hai." Sango nodded.  
  
Kirara started growling at a locked door.  
  
"What is it Kirara?" Shippo asked, coming up next to her. Kirara transformed and knocked the door over. Thousands and thousands of Naraku's hell insects flooded the mansion.  
  
"What the--?" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
Sango threw hiraikotsu threw the air. "Miroku! Watch out!" Sango yelled in Miroku's direction.  
  
Shippo used his kitsune-bi just in time. "Great job Shippo! Now let's get outta here!" Miroku said grabbing Shippo before more insects could try to kill him.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara were slashing the bugs with his sword. Kurama was fending them off with rose whip. Yusuke with shot gun and other forms of spirit energy. Then Inuyasha walked in, with the tetsusaiga thrown over his shoulder. "Stand behind me if you care for your lives."  
  
They all rushed behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha then looked for the clouds of youki in the air, and as they collided he pulled the tetsusaiga and preformed the Kaze no Kizu. When it was all over, they bugs were all gone, and so was the manision.  
  
"Still think that human blood affects my fighting?" Inuyasha said to Hiei as he walked off.  
  
Hiei looked on as the depressed hanyou jumped into a tree a few yards away. Sango walked over to the fallen houshi and extended her hand. He gratefully took it as she helped him back up onto his feet.  
  
"What now?" She asked him.  
  
He shruged. "But I do believe that Kikyo is working for Naraku."  
  
"Duh." Yusuke said butting in on their "moment."  
  
"What does this Naraku person look like?" Kurama asked.  
  
"His current form has long black hair, evil eyes, purple kimono, and a spider burn mark on his back." Miroku said.  
  
"Or else he looks like a person dressed in a white baboon skin." Shippo said as he transformed into the two versions of Naraku.  
  
"Yusuke!" Someone called. Yusuke looked over. It was Koenma.  
  
"Where's Botan??" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"That's what I came to tell you."  
  
"Well where is she!?" Kuwabara asked again.  
  
"She's been kiddnapped." Koenma said.  
  
"What!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time.  
  
"And," Koenma started, "They've also got Yukina." Hiei's eyes widened as Kuwabara fell to the ground calling Yukina's name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
April's note: There, long enough? Hope it is... but I wanna write more! But alas, it's Mufufu's turn. And I do hope she hurries up, coz like the rest of you readers, I'm hanging on the cliff hanger too!! *holds on for dear life* Eep! LoL ^^;; Ha, but I do make the greatest cliffhangers! The more the merrier I say. ^-^ tralalalala! Kill me if you want! But then you won't ba able to get the chapter after the one Mufufu writes! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait.... then she could just do the next chapter.... hmm... hmmm.... very difficult situation here... *sighs* But don't kill me!! Kill that no-good-toilet-seat-attacking-dumb-blonde-girl- that-calls-herself-my-best-friend! I mean.. Muffy becoz she does the shorter chapters! *keeps on rambling*  
  
Note from authors (aka A/N): Send us your comments, questions, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE critisisim(sp?). Just plain old flames will make me mad and we'll come after you. We'll try and answer most questions. Some will be answered in the fic, others we will post at the bottom.  
  
~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and Trust You Forever) 


	6. Scroll Six: Friends close, Enimies close...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. A/N: I do apologize for my last short chapter! I feel guilty about that.and I hope you all can forgive me with this chapter. ^-^ Kokoro no Kisseki Scroll Six: Friends close, enemies closer Everyone seemed horrified by the news. "What to you mean their GONE?!" Yusuke said enraged as his sweaty hands clenched into tight fists. "They've been kidnapped." Koenma repeated. "I swear.I SWEAR that this Naraku creep will die.by my hands!" Yusuke slammed one of his fists into the closest tree, splitting it down to the middle. Hiei stood there with no expression on his face, emotions weren't his thing, but deep down he felt as something was eating him up inside. He nodded slowly to the spirit detective in agreement. "It's a first time I can say we've really agreed on something." Yusuke said. "Are you sure all of you can handle Naraku?" Inuyasha jerked his head in the direction of the group. "Once we get to his castle, it's head on. No babies on this trip!" "I'm pretty sure it's unanimous." Kurama said after a while. "We'll be going." "I'll find you my sweet Yukina!" Kuwabara said as his head lifted into the clouds, his hands and feet were still buried into the earth. "I will never let you down! I -" "Can your love antics cease to a minimum?" Yusuke asked hopefully. But Kuwabara seemed to ignore Yusukes request, and the only thought that was in his mind was the ice apparition, Yukina. Yusuke knew saying something wouldn't help stop him from babbling about his love for her. "I hope we find Kagome." Sango said to herself. "If I don't see her again." Suddenly she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, her eyes traveled around to see the owner of the hand, Miroku. Usually when the monk touched her, a chill would be sent to her spine, but this time it was different. "I'm sure we'll rescue Kagome before anything happens." He said silently. Shippo joined in the conversation. "Besides.Inuyasha is pretty sad without his Kagome. I've heard him whimper in his sleep." He said quietly. "Shippo! I can hear you!" Inuyasha barked at the kitsune. "Sango!" Shippo hid behind Sango once again. "We should get going mutt." Hiei snapped between the Inuyasha's yelling and Shippo's retorts. Inuyasha mouthed some words, but kept quiet. Their real journey would start here. For they now weren't only looking for Kagome, but a whole gang of females. "Let's go then!" Inuyasha walked in front of all the others, while Hiei seemed to keep to himself in back. "Damn that Naraku." Yusuke said randomly after a while. "Keiko must be so scared! And I promised her that I would protect her! And Botan!" "Feh, save your anger for the demons." Inuyasha said. "You'll need your energy believe me. They aren't amateur demons like you've had to deal with previously." Yusuke stayed quiet, he wanted to hurt someone at that moment, kill someone, that's what his anger was telling his brain. Little did he would have the chance. "There's a demon nearby! I can sense it!" Miroku said in alert as she grabbed his staff ready for anything. "Great. Now I'll have a punching bag to relieve my anger." Yusuke said as he smirked slightly. The winds aroused in a tremendous speed, blowing unattached things by the group. Kurama stepped up looking for the direction it was coming from. "It's the presence of a strong demon at that." When the winds died down after a while, a female demon was looking right at them. "I don't know how Naraku can deal with you pests." Inuyasha's hand that was once on the hilt of his sword, was now pulling out the great weapon revealing the transforming tetsusiaga. "I'll kill you if you don't tell me what you've done with Kagome, Kagura!" He yelled giving a swift strike down on the ground, letting a blaze of strikes upon the female. Kagura was about to open her mouth, but didn't have time to when a flash of light was headed straight towards her. "SPIRIT GUN!" Kagura looked at what was coming toward her and moved one of her hands strongly up. The fan that was in it, moved a strong gust of wind toward the group, dissolving the attack. "What kind of pointless thing was that?" She mocked. "Stupid wench." Yusuke called back at her. "Say what you'd like. I don't care. I have other business to attend to before I deal with you." She replied smiling. "Kanna!" A spirit type thing appeared beside her, holding a small mirror against her body. "You know what to do."  
  
"Gah!" Inuyasha lunged toward the demon swinging his sword harshly down on her. But Kagura just moved out of the way and seemed else where but in the battle. Kuramas eyes were on the small spirit. He was curious about what it's power held, and soon he would find out. The mirror it was holding glowed as the one called Kanna approached one member. Sango. *** End of the chapter. This is much better than the one I wrote earlier, ne? I was looking through the chapters, and I noticed Scroll Two/ Chapter Two was a little odd. As not in a forms of the other chapters, I didn't write it like that, it brought me to shame when I saw it. Oh well. Excuse it anyway I'll fix it later. ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next is Aprils turn! Ja! ~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and TrustYouForever) 


	7. Scroll Seven: Unfamiliar Surroundings

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are supposed to be violet but people say they're blue, we don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, and neither do you.  
  
Kisseki no Kokoro  
  
Scroll Seven: Unfamiliar Surroundings  
  
Sango's eyes widened, she quickly drew hiraikotsu, ready to defend herself. 'There's no time to hesitate.' She thought. Kagura smirked at the written horror on the taijiya's face. It all happened to fast for Sango, one moment she was preparing to defend herself, the next, she was unconcious.  
  
"Ugh..." Sango opened her eyes. "What!?" Sango's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and she looked around. "I'm in a dungeon..." She whispered.  
  
She looked around, hiraikotsu wasn't in sight. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes either. She was wearing a very plain white kimono. She couldn't see the dungeon next to her, for stone walls blocked her view. A servant came up to her and unlocked the door.  
  
"Lord Naraku wishes to see you." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
Sango nodded quietly. The servent was dead. She could tell from the pale skin and hypnotized eyes. The servant lead her into the large main hall. It was pretty fancy, red carpet, marble coloums, gold trimmings, the works... Sango saw the many women, also in plain white kimono's, sitting against the walls. The servant showed her to an empty spot near the throne, and she obediently sat down. Naraku was upon the throne, Kagura and Kikyo on either side of him. Kanna was standing next to Kagura.  
  
She looked to the girl next to her, she was young and had medium length blue hair. She seemed to conceal her emotions. Sango looked back to Naraku, who smirked.  
  
*****  
  
"What just happened?" Kuwabara asked. "Who was that crazy chick?"  
  
Yusuke sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Those two were Kanna and Kagura, Naraku's offspring." Miroku said.  
  
"We better travel quickly. Who knows what this Naraku wants with the females he's collecting." Kurama said.  
  
Koenma appeared again. "This is the pasts grim reaper, Tetsuya, Botan's mother. She can help guide you to Naraku's castle."  
  
"Ohayo." She said. She obviously lacked Botan's spunkiness. This girl was more serious. "We must get going, nightfall will come quicker than you think." She said, walking in the direction of Naraku's castle.  
  
The group went quickly through the forest. Kurama, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Hiei quickly ran behind Tetsuya, while Miroku, Shippo, Yusuke, and Kuwabara rode on Kirara. Tetsuya was flying quickly on her paddle. It was nightfall when they reached heavy metal gates.  
  
"This is as far as I go." Tetsuya said, disappearing before their eyes.  
  
"This is where my red string of destiny kicks in!" Kuwabara said triumphantley. The red spirit energy once again appearing around his pinky finger, the other side supposedly tied to Yukina.  
  
Yusuke face faulted. "Not this again.."  
  
"It worked last time! It'll work this time! Don't test me Urameshi!!" Kuwabara yelled. Then slashing the gates down with his spirit sword.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagura, send out the youkai-quintet." Naraku said under his breath.  
  
"Hai, Naraku-sama." Kagura smirked.  
  
*****  
  
Kuwabara was slashing down every gaurd and door way that stood between him and Yukina. Then a female demon stepped in front of him.  
  
"I am Kyoko, first demon of the Y5 quintet." She said, her red lipstick gleaming in the sunlight when she smirked.  
  
"Hey! I can't fight a girl! It's against my code!!" Kuwabara yelled. "So get outta my way."  
  
"Hmph, defiant one. I thought you guys would be a little more fun." Kyoko said with an evil tone.  
  
"I'll fight then." Kouga said stepping up.  
  
"Good, get ready to die then." Kyoko said pulling out something similar to Sesshomaru's poison whip, but made of spirit energy.  
  
"Hey careful Kouga! That thing is made of spirit energy." Yusuke called.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll win." Kouga smirked.  
  
Kyoko jumped in the air and extended her reiki-whip, slashing it in Kouga's dierection. Kouga dodged quickly with his boosted speed and landed a kick in the center of her spine, sending her to the ground. Kouga smirked, Kyoko got back up and slashed him again. He dodged again and punched her in the stomach sending her flying into a nearby wall.  
  
"For a demon, he's has no style." Yusuke said.  
  
"I heard that!" Kouga yelled, then turning his attention back to Kyoko as he kicked her with his shikon boosted strength.  
  
*****  
  
Sango looked around, certainly there was someway for her to get the rest of the girls out of the castle. She then decided to risk all she had. She jumped to her feet and ran to Naraku.  
  
"I'll kill you! BASTARD!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled charging at Naraku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end!! Nyah, just kidding. Okay so what happens next? I have no idea, the next chapter is in the hands of Muffy! And lets hope she hurries up. Well R+R!!!  
  
~April and Muffy 


	8. Scroll Eight: The Battle Begins: Y5 Quin...

Dislaimer: Inuyasha and YuYu Hakusho aren't ours.unfortunately.  
  
Kisseki no Kokoro  
  
Scroll Eight: The Battles begin- Y5 Quintet  
  
"Kill me?" Naraku said as his mouth curved into a smirk. "Why my dear Sango." Sango was now lunging at him with all she had, at this moment everything blacked out in her mind. Here was Naraku, her greatest enemy ever since her family had been killed, was in front of her, and her only goal now was to send him to hell.  
  
Her fist swung back, and was ready for the precise time to let it go. Now! Everything she had was going toward this blow, she wanted to make it count. Naraku was still sitting, making no sign of danger. His eyes were boring into Sangos, as he lifted his hand and blocked the simple punch.  
  
"If you're in my presence you shall treat me with respect." He growled as he squeezed her fist, Sango yelped out in pain before she got ahold of herself and wasn't going to show him any satisfaction whatsoever.  
  
"W-where is K-kagome?!" She said between gritted teeth.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyoko and Kouga went into a head to head battle. They were giving all they had. Kouga was using his kicks as best he could, but Kyoko seemed to read every one of them, and would retaliate with a hard lash of her demon whip. The wolf demon would have to get out of the way fast before another chance to get hit came his way.  
  
Kouga grazed his hand to his mouth, wiping the blood that was dripping down. "Keh. I'll finish you in a matter of minutes." His foot began tapping the ground, as in waiting for the next moment to attack.  
  
"Don't be so cocky." Kyoko replied, "I'll finish you in a matter of seconds!" Now she was flying toward him with great speed, readying her body to do whatever she asked. Kouga moved out of the way quickly enough for him to only receive a cut arm. That wasn't going to slow him down, as he bounced of the earthy floor charging the female demon with a tornado surrounding him.  
  
Kyoko stared at the move before she lashed her whip in his tracks. Kouga dodged these attacks, before knocking his opponent from the sky down to the bottom. Kyoko mumbled some words as she tried to get up as best she could, but the hit weakened her body from trying to protect herself.  
  
Kouga was now coming at her again at full speed, did she have time to dodge? The two bodies collided, as a flash of light erupted between the two.  
  
"Did we win?" Yusuke said, as he scrunched his eyes to see the figures. Both of them were laying on the ground staring at the sky above them, after a while one body started moving.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Kagome you ask?" Naraku said smoothly. "Wouldn't you like to know." His smirk became more visible.  
  
"I'm going to kill you. I swear it." Sango said, as two followers came up to her and grabbed her arms. "Take her you know where." Commanded Naraku, as the dead servants bowed and proceeded to take her out of the room, with Sango struggling to break free. "NARAKU!" The doors shut behind them. That left Naraku and the rest soundless, before the man himself broke out with an evil laughter.  
  
* *  
  
Review time! ^^  
  
~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and TrustYouForever) 


	9. Scroll Nine: Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: Use your common sense, do you think I am capable of owning  
Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
Kisseki no Kokoro:  
  
Scroll Nine: Twisted Fate  
  
After struggling with the guards for a long time Sango was  
finally knocked unconscious. When she awoke she found herself in a  
dungeon, again.  
  
"Sango!" She heard.  
  
She turned around to see Kagome. "Kagome-chan, what happened?"  
  
"I tried to fight back against Naraku, and I ended up here." Kagome said.  
  
Sango was surprised, usually Kagome didn't rebel against someone unless  
herself, Miroku, or Inuyasha was with her. "I did so to." Sango admitted.  
"What do they plan to do to us?"  
  
"I don't know, these slaves are all talking through there paranormal  
abilities. In other words, reading minds of others."  
  
"Damn..." Sango said to herself. "There has to be some other way."  
  
"One more thing. They can read my thoughts to, so most likely, they can  
also read yours."  
  
Sango knew this fact, but in her training she knew how to hide thoughts  
from demons. She quickly concentrated most of her energy into her brain,  
blocking out her thoughts. The lifeless slaves looked at Sango, wondering  
why they weren't receiving any brain waves from the taijiya.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked, when her friend went down on her knees with arms  
in front of her for support and was sweating a lot. "Don't." She said  
still focusing her energy, "I need to focus." She said slowly.  
  
Kagome nodded and backed away. Kagome concentrated her miko powers into  
Sango to help her. Sango looked back at Kagome then smiled.  
  
"We'll get out of here," She said in a whisper, "With or with out their  
help."  
  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
  
Kouga lifted one eye, but as he did so it instantly filled with dust, so  
he shut it again. Using his youkai senses he determined whether or not  
Kyoko was dead. He transported himself out of the dust cloud and next to  
the group.  
  
"Is she dead?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kouga nodded, "Duh, no one gets away with kidnapping MY Kagome!!"  
  
"Your Kagome!?" Inuyasha spat. "I don't think so!"  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you claimed her!" Kouga mocked.  
  
Inuyasha turned red, half with rage, half with embarrassment. "I DID  
NOT!!!!!"  
  
"Then she's mine."  
  
"You stay away from her."  
  
"So you are going to claim her?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then why are you worried about it dog-face!?"  
  
"Feh, just shut up!!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"You're planning to make her your mate!!" Kouga shouted.  
  
Inuyasha flushed with embarrassment and horror, "I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Then she's mine, okay, mine! Kagome is now my woman!"  
  
"Who said?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Shut up." Hiei said coldly. "No one cares."  
  
"I dare you to say that again shorty!" Inuyasha said with his hand ready  
to grab the tetsusaiga.  
  
"Judging by your actions I'd say the wolf breath was right."  
  
"NANI!!?" Inuyasha and Kouga shouted at Hiei at the same time.  
  
"I AM NOT A WOLF BREATH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHE ISN'T MY WOMAN!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled the two exclamations  
simultaneously.  
  
"Just walk through the door already." Yusuke said.  
  
"Why would I listen to a human?"  
  
"Because your half."  
  
"Oh that's it." Inuyasha jumped up in the air and swiped at Yusuke which  
he only barely dodged.  
  
"Stop." Kurama said. "We mustn't waste time when Naraku may be already  
killing the females he has assembled."  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, and then followed Hiei and Kurama as they walked  
through the massive iron gateway.  
  
As soon as everybody was inside two young demons around fourteen  
or fifteen jumped down from the ceiling.  
  
"Demons two and three. Mirror twins: Kiyone and Hitoshi." They said as  
one, their blank expressions colder than Kanna or Sesshomaru's put  
together. Their blank blue eyes that stared into nothing scared the  
living bejebes out of Kuwabara.  
  
"I'll fight this time." Kurama said.  
  
"You will need aid." Hiei said.  
  
"Then why don't you fight too then?" Kurama suggested. Hiei only stepped  
forward.  
  
The girls immediately started attacking, both with equal speed,  
mirroring each other moves. Hiei and Kurama had a hard time reading their  
movements. Hiei drew his sword Kurama already had rose whip drawn. The  
two demons swirled around them at the speed of light. In silence the two  
attacked from the sides, a quick perfect mirrored kick.  
  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
  
GOMEN!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't update because my computer was dead, totally  
dead. So, I would have updated earlier but. *sigh* Well R+R  
  
~April  
  
Next up, Muffy 


	10. Scroll Ten: Roses and Thorns

Disclaimer: And you really thought Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha were ours? In our dreams. :D So you can't sue us, because we don't own them. Kisseki no Kokoro  
  
Scroll Ten: Roses and Thorns Sango scrunched her face in focus. Kagome reached out in a temp to stop her taijiya friend, but Sango held a hand up, making a motion that she didn't need help. Kagome could see that she was starting to strain herself in concentration.  
  
"Sango, maybe we should try later?" Kagome said, "When your energy is filled to it's max. It's been quite a day."  
  
Sango loosened her thought, and collapsed in Kagomes lap. "You're right, I'm pretty much drained from the struggle against Narakus men." Kagome sat the girl upright, and pondered for a few seconds. It was so quiet here, it was a real difference compared to when she was with Inuyasha, everything was so loud then. 'Wait what am I talking about then? I mean now! We'll get out of here!' "Kagome?" The exterminator looked at her friend, "Have you thought of something." "I don't know yet, but we'll think of something to leave the clutches of Naraku."  
* * *  
The two demon sisters jumped high in the air, sending flashes of light to  
their opponents. Kurama and Hiei barley managed to dodge the attack, and  
they skidded on the floor, getting up quickly to dodge another swipe at  
them.  
"This is harder then expected." Kurama panted.  
"I'm not giving in." Hiei put his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
A loud voice suddenly was yelling "It's not too hard for the demon now is  
it?!" Hiei looked over and saw Inuyasha smiling with satisfaction. "I bet  
if I went in there I could beat both of them with my hands tied behind my  
back!"  
"Stupid Mutt, you need a muzzle." Hiei launched without warning at one of  
the twins. But Hitoshi had seen this and scooted over to avoid this  
lunge. She smirked to herself.  
"Hey Kiyone." She said to her sister, Kiyone looked up. "I think these  
guys are really planning on killing us."  
Kiyone laughed evily and after seconds of that she dissapeard showing up  
behind Hiei and sending a strong punch into his stomach. The fire demon  
spat out, from the throw, narrowed his eyes and tried kicking back at the  
girl.  
Kurama decided that standing around searching for a plan while his friend  
was getting hurt wasn't the best plan, so he too went after the sister  
that was waiting for him. The fox jumped high in the air, and lashed out  
his rose whip against the mirror twin. But she only raised a hand and  
grabbed it, throwing Kurama hurtling down to the ground.  
Hiei was slashing his sword at Kiyone, but she merely smiled at this.  
"Those two are playing with Kurama and Hiei, if they don't get their act  
together then they're done for." Miroku said on the side lines.  
"You're right! Those twins can move as one! Practically unbeatable."  
Shippou replied.  
Kurama and Hiei lined up back to back to back, with their eyes moving in  
all directions, searching for the unseen mirror twins. "Their speed is  
amazing." Kurama said through gritted teeth. Hiei nodded in agreement.  
The twins showed up, and with kicks heading for both of them in a perfect  
segment, aligned together.  
Hiei and Kurama put their arms up as a defense but it was to weak to  
penetrate this attack. Kiyone and Hitoshi landed in mirror image, smiling  
at what they had done.  
"That was quick wouldn't you say sister?" Kiyone asked.  
Hitoshi turned and faced the rest of the group. "It was indeed. Now who's  
up next? If there aren't any takers I'm sure my sister and I will be  
happy to take you all out."  
"Then we shall report to Naraku." Now Kiyone was smirking.  
"We're not finished yet!" Hiei growled as he flew by Kiyone knocking into  
Hitoshi, pinning her to the floor. "Get off of me you fool!" Hitoshi  
yelled as she tried lifting her arms, but she couldn't, so time for plan  
b. The twin pulled her legs underneath the male demon and pushed them  
upwards into Hieis stomach.  
Kurama got up and started thinking hard. 'Those two are mirror demons,  
acting as one, working together, eyes for each other. Hiei was actually  
quite lucky to get that close to them. That was only because they were  
off guard.'  
* * *  
Kagome watched warily within the chamber they were staying kept in.  
Everything was dark, quiet, and eerie. The lifeless slaves would  
sometimes flash a glance towards the two girls, freaking Kagome out a  
little.  
"How can Naraku do this to innocent people?" She asked while she rocked  
on the floor, with her body huddle together from the cold weather.  
"I don't know, but it's cruel and I swear that when I next see him, he'll  
die by my hands." Sango growled. "That demons no better than hell itself.  
I'm going to make him pay for everything he's done!"  
* * *  
Readers: I can understand how the short chapters can bug you and  
everything, because it hapend to me when I'm reading something and it  
ends. In my opinion I don't think that these chapters are that short but  
then again I don't know everyone does theirs. But when you read a review  
and your trying to find something to brighten your day and all you see is  
"the chapters are so short" it annoys us. Thanks for staying with  
us!*hopes she doesn't drive the readers away, latches onto them*  
Otherwise ^^; Please review, any flames shall come back to haunt you. 


End file.
